The red eyed Kuchiki rewrite
by Kuchiki234
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha dies sealing away Kaguya but now he's a shinigami. Reborn as Byakuya Kuchiki's brother. How will his journey go no memories of his past. Becoming exiled for a crime he did not commit his past returns. Before the pendulum swings arc.
1. Chapter 1

Hi kuchiki234 here i have decided to continue red eyed kuchiki again. So lets start. I have rewritten all chapters

The red eyed kuchiki Chapter 1

Shinobi fight and die. When they do die where do they go?

He died sealing her away. When his parents died lord third said that they are watching him. So now that he died will he be with them or will he be somewhere else.

Will he be Sasuke Uchiha or will he be someone else?

Prolonge

"W-Where am I?" Sasuke asked to himself as he found himself in an unknown place.

"In the Soul King's Palace." His answer came in a calm voice from behind him causing him to immediately turn and just as he did he came face to face with some sort of humanoid being.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded as he looked at the being infront of him cautiously.

"I am the soul king and you Sasuke Uchiha are going to the soul society" said the soul king. "Why me why am I given a second chance I don't deserve it" Sasuke said denying his offer."It wasn't my choice it was both Itachi's and Minato's, they are my person guards in squad zero"the soul king replied. "But sti-" sasuke stoped to see he was engulfed in blue light. "Goodbye Uchiha Sasuke" the soul king bid his farewell and sasuke was sent to the soul society.

"WAIT" He yelled.

Soul society

Sojun stood there by his wife.

"One will be name Byakuya" He said.

"What about the other?" She asked.

He stared at the young baby.

"Sasuke" she said

"Sasuke" he repeated and smiled.

"Kuchiki Sasuke what a fitting name" he says she smiled in return.

Well theres the rewritten version.

I own nothing

See ya

Kuchiki234


	2. Chapter 2

The red eyed kuchiki

Chapter 2 of the rewrite

Meeting the cat

Sasuke pov

Two boys stood on two heads both dreanched in rain and blood fromthe other. The older one suddenly yelled

"WHY! WHY! NARUTO!

YOU WERE ALONE FROM THE BEGINNING NO FRIENDS NO FAMILY. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE ALL THAT!"

It happened again. Little glimpses of a life I don't remember being my own. Memories of what seemed to be a forgotten dream. At forst he didnt think much of it but these visions were reoccurring more frequently not only did it disturb him but worried those around him.

Normal pov

"Kuchiki-sama"

"Kuchiki-sama"

The voice had snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. He faced his tutor the one who was trying to get attention. He smiled slightly. "Im sorry did you say something Sensei?" he asked. The man frowned "Sasuke-Sama i do not wish to scold you especially as important of as today but you are continuously loosing focus in class. You will be starting the academy next year alongside you brother. An unlike you Byakuya-sama has full focus in what he indends to learn. You on the other hand I do not know" he sighed. "Ginrei-sama wants to see you skill and knowledge of the Kuchiki clan before you start the academy. What will you show him?".

Sasuke frowned. "I apologies for my laziness but as of late my mind has been focused elsewhere."

"I see" his mentor said and smiled. It seems like your mind is still elsewhere so class is dismissed. Take a rest Sasuke-sama after all it your Birthday"

The Kuchiki heir nodded he packed his things and left.

Sasuke frowned as he walked through the hall of the kuchiki manor only to be stopped by a boy with his hair up in a ponytail. "Sasuke" the boy greeted.

"Byakuya" Sasuke replied with a smile.

"So how are you?" Byakuya asked his younger sibling. "You are focusing in class right. Grandfather wanted to see what we could do".

"Im trying" Sasuke said. He hadn't told anyone about the visions and dreams he was getting a voice in his mind occasionally told him to keep it a secret. Byakuya didn't know neither did his grandfather.

"Speaking of Grandfather do you know the Guest he was planning to bring to dinner apparently shes a really good friend." Sasuke asked.

Upon hearing this the elder Kuchiki twins face went sour.

"He's bringing that stupid were-cat"

Sasuke pov

I hadn't asked back then who this "stupid were-cat actually was" Byakuya was hot headed but i wasn't aware there was someone who could wind him up like that. So i waited till dinner to see who this mysterious were-Cat Women actually was.

I didn't have to wait long.

It was dinner time and i could hear Byakuyas angry shouts. Demanding and explanation. To what. I don't know.

I saw her a women with purple hair and golden eyes stood by my Grandfathers side and was annoying Byakuya. My eyes widened as my registered who exactly she was.

Shihoin Yoruichi head of Shihoin Clan one of 4 noble houses and the Captain of the Stealth force.

What was she doing here?

There is chapter two of the rewrite hope ya enjoy

Dont own anything

See yah Kuchiki234


	3. Chapter 3

Red eyed kuchiki chapter 3

Hope you enjoy

Sasuke pov

Shihoin Yoruich

Why was the Shihoin clan head here?

Grandfather took notice of my presence and asked me to introduce myself. I walk upto the women.

"Hello my name is Kuchiki Sasuke its a pleasure to meet you". My Grandfather smiled and Byakuya looked annoyed. She looked and examined me. I frowned under her gaze. She walked around me. My gaze followed her until she held her hand and introduced herself. "Shihoin Yoruichi nice to meet you kid" she gave a catlike smile which I returned.

Dinner went smoothly other than the fact that Byakuya was constantly glaring at the guest. My brother had a calm and annoyed expression on face on ithe inside i could tell he was fuming.

Oddly enough me and Yoruichi got on well but i could tell Byakuya hated the idea that she was here. It didn't bother me. During dinner a certain topic came up one that i wanted to avoid at all cost. "Sasuke" my Grandfather says. I looked up. "Yukimaru-sensei says as of late you haven't been focused in lessons. Is this true?"

"Yes Grandfather" i reply.

" I see why is that? I am not angry of displeased with you i only wish to know what else has your attension." he says.

"I guess im worried about the academy. I mean it is year away" I lied. I couldn't tell him or any of them about the visions not yet.

What squad do you want to be in? Byakuya asked.

"Honestly" i reply. " I want to be in the second". I knew the second squad captain was right across me. I don't know why but the aspect of hiding in the shadows and protecting people from there seemed so right and fitting to me.

Yoruichi looked up from her food. "Second huh how bout i train and test you see if you good enough to be in my squad" she says.

Trained by the second squad captain herself.

"Sure" i reply. "When do we start?" I ask. "Tomorrow at noon" she says. I smiled in response and excused myself. Byakuya followed.

"Sasuke" he called. I turned around "Why do you want to be in second and not with me and Grandfather in sixth" he asked. "I dunno" I replied "being a ninja just seemes so right." I could tell by the look on his face that Byakuya didn't get it yet he didn't pester me about it and let me walk on.

Tomorrow marks the beginning of both a new day and my training.

Hope you enjoyed

i have decided to rewrite the story if you guys notice 14 chapters jumped to three its because i deleted them. The fist three chapters so far and from now onwards will be of the new red eyed kuchiki story.

i own nothing

Kuchiki234


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hatake Kakashi

Uchiha Itachi

And then there was me

Uchiha Sasuke whom died sealing some kind of monster and continued his life in the soul society

As Kuchiki Sasuke

The rest didn't come.

In the past year of training with Yoruichi-Sensei helped me improve greatly. Not only did I remember hidden skills from my past life but big chunks of memory returned to me and i was coming closer to fully unlocking my past. Those 4 names stood out from all the rest I didn't know who they were but i knew they were important to me in some way or form especially Itachi.

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by a blinding light and an exited brother. I couldnt blame him i mean today was the day we start the academy, of course he would be exited. I smiled and slowly got out of bed and got ready Byakuya was with grandfather waiting for me.

I got dressed and walk to the academy alongside Byakuya. When we arrived i saw Hisana waiting there for us.

We met Hisana 4 months ago i was with Yoruichi-Sensei and Byakuya was in Rukongai, thats where he met Hisana. He had saved her from a group of thugs and helped her enlist in the academy it was hard of District children to get in. Even though we are friends i could Byakuya likes her alot more. We walked up to and greeted her.

Walking through the corridors of the academy, both Hisana and Byakuya by my side i could help but notice the whispers of other students i frowned. Byakuya noticed too but ignored them. He was good at ignoring people unless you were Yoruichi.

I felt a prensence behind me. I turned aroud to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes. Normally i would of spoken first and asked hin to introduce himself yet there was a distinct and dangerous aura around him. No one else seemed to sense it whoever this man was he was dangerous. Looking around i saw Hisana and Byakuya continue walking as if the man wasnt there none of the other students seemed to take notice of his presence either. I stared at him warily and waited for him to speak. He seemed to catch on and walked away.

"Wait!" I called out. He didn't look back just walked on. Ready to chase after him i felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked back to see it was Byakuya. Both he and Hisana were looking at me they were worried.

Byakuya looked at me "who were you calling out for" he asked. I was confused didn't he see the guy with glasses.

"Didn't you see him the with glasses"

I questioned.

He frowned "Sasuke there was no one there". I looked around to see the students looking at me confused.

"Yeah kuchiki" a random boy said. "All you were doing was staring at nothing and then you randomly shouted WAIT".

"Are you sure your okay" Hisana asked.

"Yeah im fine" i said. Byakuya nodded and said "Lets go we will be late for the assembly".

I frowned and slowly walked behind Byakuya.

Whoever that was I needed to keep an eye on him.

Assembly was boring all that happend was the teacher telling us about things. I didn't listen to a word she said. As Yukimura- Sensei always said mind was once again elsewhere. This time i knew where it was. I was still thinking about that man i had seen earlier today the one the other students couldn't see.

I frowned as i walked down the stairs Byakuya and Hisana were waiting.

Byakuya pov

Byakuya frowned as his brother walked down the staires. He could tell his brother was probably thinking about something. Ever since His training with Were-cat Sasuke thought about things alot. It was like he was a different person completely. Most of the time he didn't know what the young Kuchiki twin was thinking about but this time he had a pretty good idea. The man. It was probably the man Sasuke apparently saw this morning. Byakuya wondered maybe it was his Zampakto trying to communicate with him. Sasuke would have been unconscious if he was in his mindscape. He would have tell his Grandfather about this later for now he could only watch out for his brother.

He watched as Sasuke called out to him and Hisana . The trio waked on to there first class.

Sasuke pov

All three of us where in the advanced class. I wanted to get the academy over with neither i nor Byakuya

(Hisana probably didnt want to) wanted to spend an whole 6 years in the academy. We needed to spend a minimum of a year in the academy. So at the end of the year we could probably take the graduation exam early and become a member of a squad instead of spending the full 6 years here.

The first class was dead, really dead. I was sure he fell asleep for most of the lesson. The instructor was only talking about things me and Byakuya learned in the manor. History of the Soul Society 4 noble houses blah blah blah. I could tell Hisana was interested.

Grandfather has told us that he was going to introduce both me and Byakuya to the other squad Captains and Lieutenants. I was excited for that Byakuya on the otherhand didn't really care. When Grandfather told us he was disappointed he originally planned to spend that day with Hisana showing her around and going to Rukongai to help her look for her younger sister, Rukia. I was slightly worried about Hisana and Byakuya's relationship. They would make a great couple but Byakuya was going to be clan head he knew the elders would not approve of Byakuya choosing to marry Hisana and would demand he choose someone who came from nobility like him. When that happened i didn't know what my brother would do.

The day was long and finally all the classes were over. Byakuyas' class ended an hour before his and Hisana was staying at the academy.

Normal pov

Entering his home Sasuke immediately sighed. He could hear Byakuya voice already.

3

2

1

"GRANDFATHER WHY IS SHE HERE!" Byakuya yelled in anger. Sasuke walked to the rest of his family.. Ginrei looked at his youngest Grandson.

"Sasuke your finally here" he says.

Both Byakuya and Yoruichi looked at Sasuke.

"Are we going now" Sasuke asked.

"Yes and apparently Were-cats coming too" Byakuya growled.

"Lets go then" Sasuke said.

So far most of the captains and luetenient were straight foward we had gone to 4 squads.

First Division Head captain

Second Division Byakuya met its luetenient. I had already me Soi-fon from training with Yoruichi.

Third Division was normal so was forth. Yet remember the healing division he remembered a certain pink haired, green eyed girl.

Next was fifth to say the least its captain was funny. It's luetenient on the other hand.

It was him. The man i had seen at the academy.

"Byakuya" i hissed.

"Byakuya"

"What" he replied.

"Its him the guy at the academy.

Who is he?" I asked.

He looked at who i was pointing to.

He shrugged his shoulders. He turned and asked Grandfather.

"That is Sousuke Aizen Luetenient of the 5th Division" his grandfather said.

Sousuke Aizen i thought. Looking at him now i realised something.

Sousuke Aizen was dangerous

Hey guys thats it for today's chapter

I own nothing

See yah

Kuchiki234


	5. Chapter 5

The red eyed kuchiki

Today we had our first expedition to the world of the living.

Byakuya and I were having a competition to see who kill the most dummy hollows i was in the lead by 4 points but Byakuya was catching up. Hisana found our game stupid. Hisana was knocked out Byakuya lost it. He charged at the hollow at full speed and knocked out it was only me, I was the only one left.

"What the hell they just keep coming. A menos whats that doing here?" Byakuya and Hisana have been knocked out it's up to me, if I don't do something we will die.

"To think you Shinigami are this weak". The hollow said.

"You are not even worth killing"

Sasuke eyes went wide to impossible lengths.

A young boy no older than 8 was running past dead bodies of his fellow clansmen.

 _"There is no value in killing the likes of you... Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me then Hate me, Detest me, Curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, Run and cling to your pitiful life."_

Sasuke stood he was enveloped in flames his eyes hidden.

Red eyed eyes burned ferociously.

"Not worth killing" Sasuke repeats.

"Really"

"I should be saying that to you"

 _If you want to know who you are, you have to look at your real self and acknowledge what you see. So Sasuke do you finally acknowledged who you were and now who you are_ " a female voice cut in. "If you do call out to me CALL OUT MY NAME SASUKE" She shouted within my mind "BURN BRIGHTLY FOR ALL TO SEE AMETERASU" I screamed.

All the hollows (including the menos) were burned by coal black flames that erupted from Sasuke's blade. Then Sasuke had fallen too. Squad 4 arrived in time.

Squad 4 a few hours later.

I open my eyes to find that i was in the squad 4 barracks "You are awake its seems" soothing voice said. I lift my head to find my self face to face with the captain of squad 4. "Byakuya" I ask. "Your brother and your teamate are fine" Unohana reassures. "I must leave now it seems both you and your brother have guests" she said as she closed the door behind her. I turned to my left to see that Byakuya was slowly waking up. He got up and shouted "HISANA". He looked to me "Is Hisana alright is she okay?' He desperately asked. I nodded my head. He release a sigh of relief. Then we both turned our heads to the door to see Yoruichi and Grandfather come in. "We're glad you two are okay" Granfather stated.

"Yeah you kids sure worried us" Yoruichi says.

' A girl with pink hair envelope me in a hug saying that she was glad I wasn't hurt. They was a blond boy with whiskers who smiled sadly at me; A woman with blond hair that had two pigtails; A girl with black hair holding a pig and a man with gray hair with a hadband that looked like a leaf covering one eye that was lying on a bed on a bed that was by the window'.

"Naruto Sakura" I muttered. "Who?" Yoruichi asked. "No one, don't worry about it" I replied they nodded.

That happen almost a year ago. It was the most eventful day in the academy. Now me Byakuya and Hisana had passed the Graduation exam on our to becoming Shinigami.

Today was squad selections.

Captains meeting a few days ago

"Byakuya kuchiki will be placed in the sixth squad. As we know a group of hollows broke in in the past year and were apparently dealt with by Sasuke Kuchiki. So what squad should we put the boy in". All captains apart from squad 4, 6 and 12 were about to shout at that exact moment saying they wanted him but were silenced. "I would like him in my squad. I have trained the boy and he will make a great addition to the Second Division " Yoruichi says. "I agree the boy at a young age was good at stealth so putting him in squad two would help him improve" Ginrei comments.

"Any objections" no one objected "Very well the boy will be put in squad two" the head captain says. Every one was fine but the luetenient of squad 5 Sousuke Aizen he- inside was seething at Yoruichi. "Kuchiki boy the one who can see through Kyoka Suigetsu, having him as a enemy would be troublesome" Aizen thought as he inwardly glared at her.

Academy

All captains were present. I could see Yoruichi smile at me and Byakuya whom ignored her.

"Byakuya Kuchiki will be in sixth squad" the instructor called out.

A few names later

"Sasuke Kuchiki will be in squad 2" I smiled and walked up to my captain whom flung her arm over my shoulder and grinned.

' "Team 7" a man with a scar on his nose called out. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" the Naruto jumped up and the Sakura banged her head against the table "and Sasuke Uchiha" this time Sakura jumped up and the Naruto banged his head against the table "your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake".

Sasuke smiled at the memory and walked alongside his Captain.

Thats it for chapter 5

Leave a like or comment plz

hope ya enjoyed

I own nothing

Bye

kuchiki234


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The last three weeks were very productive. In most of my beginning missions the captain would come with me. I was fine, well respected as the 4th seat. There was one problem the lueitenient Soi-fon for some reason she held an unconditional hate for me and was madly loyal to Sensei. She was like a lost puppy chasing after it's owner, I actually said that to her and found out the difference between a lutenient and a 4th seated officer. Got my ass kicked all the way to squad 4 took me a week to recover, stupid damn woman.

Today there was a special captains meeting of utmost importance. So I along with the captain were going to attend.

We were walking along the corridor but were blocked by captains and lutenients I greeted all of them respectfully.

Captains meeting

Now that every one has arrived we shall begin the head captain stated.

"As we know strange incidents have occured in Rukongai I have decided to send Captain Mugurama and lutenient kuna to investigate this strange phenomenon" the head captain informed. I look around and ignored the rest that the head captain was saying. Then I stopped to see a strange gleam in lutenient Aizens eyes and that he was-smilling no grinning why was he grinning was he happy that Rukongai citizens were dissappearing was he the cause of it. I was sure it was him.

Aizen was odd. He was kind to everyone yet there was something fake about him. It made him dangerous. I had been watching Sousuke since i first saw im on my first day off the academy later finding out who he was. At the end of the captains meeting I thought it would be wise not to confront him about it but I keep an eye on him.

Next day

Captain meeting

"As we know today squad 9 captain and lutenient's reiatsu disappeared. I am going to send lutenient of squad eight and twelve also captains three, five and sev-" the head captain said.

Aizen did it i knew it.

"Wait" I interupted "please sir let me go" I begged ."No" the head captain replied. "I have to go i'm the onl-" I tried to finish but was interupted. "Sasuke" my Grandfather faced me. "You are only a forth seat what makes think you have a right to deny your superiors orders to be honest you shouldn't even be here" he said sternly. Yoruichi also faced me with a face of disapproval. "Captain Shihoin keep you surbordinates under control " the head Captain ordered. I gritted my teeth in anger but chose to be silent. "Idiots" I muttered i knew they all heard they all heard me and decided not punish me. Aizen seemed to be happy.

After the meeting

"Sasuke" Yoruichi said. "My office now" she said calmy. I glared at her she seemed slightly taken aback by the glare but quickly regained her posture at we both shupoed to her office.

"Whats wrong with you?" she asked me. I didn't reply- no I refused to reply. This seemed to anger her even more "First you request a mission you were specifically told not to request then you insult the captains and head captain NOW you choose to disrespect YOUR captain YOUR commanding officer" she said raising her voice.

"Why" i asked.

"Why"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THERE GOING TO DIE!" I demanded. I slowly calmed down and took a breath before continuing "There going to die in this mission there going to die and he will continue to fool you- Idiots with his loyal demeanor " I said quietly while having my bangs shadowing my eyes. "Leave" she ordered. I left not bothering to close the door behind me.

For the rest of the day I stayed in my room and refused any mission given to me. Ready for whats to come.

Night

I packed my things and looked at the squad 2 barracks. Sensei for now we are enemies. Once again I'm betraying my home but who will stop me this time- after all there is no Naruto. Naruto Its for a good cause I'm betraying my home for a good cause

I even if alone I will stop Aizen he is the true enemy

Betraying my home for a good cause

Thats what you did Itachi can i do it to

I own nothing

See yah

Kuchiki234


	7. Chapter 7

The red eyed kuchiki rewrite

Chapter 7

I was running through the woods and arrived just in time to see Aizen finish off his experiment. Without bothering to make myself known I screamed "BURN BRIGHTLY FOR ALL TO SEE AMETERASU". "Jigoku surasshu" i say. "I'm afraid that I don't have time to deal with you but I must thank you, the scenario you made today will make it easier for those fools to believe your 'Betrayal' " Aizen says. "AIZEN" I shout as I charged at him slashing my sword madly.

Normal pov

Sasuke are you going to fail here.

"Use it Sasuke, you know it so use it" Amerterasu demands.

"Bankai Moyashimasu Ameterasu" Sasuke screams as he becomes engulfed in black flames. Sasuke was now wearing a hiori the kanji fire plane white with black flames at the bottom(bit like minato hokage thing). His blade was completely covered in black flames and tiny sparks erupted from him. Impressive Aizen says staring at Sasuke's patterned eyes (Mangakyo sharingan and Rinningan). Sasuke chaged at him and was able to cut his shoulder slightly. He tried again but Aizen had already dissappeard. "Damn" Sasuke cursed. Frowning he stared at where Aizen and realised he was fighting an illusion. Sasuke glared his sharingan should have seen that. How strong was Kyoka Suigetsu? Breathing heavily Sasuke looked back at the hollowfied form of captains.

Next day

Sasuke Kuchiki you are hereby arrested and are taken to Central 46 chambers to be trialed. A shinigami says as Sasuke was surrounded by unseated officers.

"What?" was Sasuke's reply.

Central 46

Sasuke Kuchiki where were you last night. "The forest". "Doing hollowfication" one of the members demanded. "What no!" It was probably Aizen who told them that "Was it Aizen who told you that" i asked. "Speak when told to" they demanded. "No it was Aizen he did the hollowfication" i shouted at them. Were they not going to listen to the truth. "SILENCE lutenient Aizen didnt go any where last night we have proof of that" they said. Of couse the illusions of Aizen Zampakto made then Aizen when he wasn't there. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"I demanded. "You are all blinded by false truth that you place unjust judgement upon the innocent" i said coldly. " Give us proof your innocence kuchiki" they asked.

"Shame" i say. "I dont have any".

"So you are edmitting that you broke the law." They ask.

" I have not broken the the for what i did. What breaks the law it what im going to" i hissed.

"Burn brightly for all to see Ameterasu".

"Don't release you zampackto here you foolish child" they demanded. "Jigoku surasshu".

Captains meeting at the same time as the trial

"Sasuke kuchiki has betrayed the soul society" the head captain stated. Everybody looked at the second squad captain. "It's true, Sasuke left last night the same night the hollowfication occured and was proven to be responsible" Yoruichi said shame fully. "Sotaicho-sama Sasuke Kuchiki has blown up the chambers and murdered the entire central 46" a shinigami reported. "How low would that boy go" Ginrei thought.

Outside central 46

"Sensei, Grandfather" Sasuke says emotionlessly. "What have you done boy?" Ginrei says. "I don't understand" Sasuke says.

"Don't play dumb Hollowfication, murder of central 46 Sasuke what happend for you to have changed so much your not the the Sasuke I knew" Yoruichi says with a look of sadness. "I didn't do anything wrong" Sasuke says quietly. " Well for starters there *pointing behind him towards central 46* not dead and I didn't do the Hollowfication" Sasuke replies. "Well then who else did it" Ginrei asks. "No point telling you cause your not going to believe me anyway" Sasuke says. Sasuke took a step foward and the remaining captains appeared infront of him.

"Wow 10 Captains here just to arrest a 4th seat" Sasuke comments sarcastically. Suddenly Sasuke sighed. "Gotie 13 remember this a betrayal is trivial, whats more lethal and dangerous is a betrayal that cannot be seen or is not seen" Sasuke says. "Are you implying that there is a traitor among our ranks" Juushiro Ukitake askes. Aizen slightly frowned at this statement. "Thats exactly what I'm implying, farewell, in time I shall return, when I do the true traitors would have revealed themselves do not look for me it would be a waste of resources" with that Sasuke flew away.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was outside the cave by the sokyoku. Byakuya was behind him.

"I knew you would be here" Byakuya says.

"Go home Byakuya" Sasuke demands.

"You say im crazy because you don't think i know what you have done" Byakuya says.

"Go home" Sasuke repeats.

"Not for my sake. Not for Grandfathers not even the Soul Societys" Sasuke says.

Sasuke stared coldly at Byakuya

"But you own for your sake stay out of this. Please Byakuya just "

"Forget it" Sasuke askes.

The last thing Byakuya remembers was Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly blood seeping down from his eyes.

Sasuke was not heard or seen for 100 years

The story of the Betrayal of Kuchiki heir was no longer of importance.

The man was pre hailed dead, they wanted him dead.

They were wrong

He makes a surprising comeback 100 years later

With the soul society's new hero

The strawberry

thats it

next chapter will be soul society arc

i own nothing

see yah

kuchiki234


	8. Special

Special

1 day after After Sasuke's betrayal

Kuchiki compound

"Sasuke betrayed the soul society. Why?" Byakuya muttered. He was home. What happened the day before was foggy. Unohana-taicho said chunks of his memory was forcefully removed he could remeber some parts but vaguely.

"Not for my sake. Not for Grandfathers not even the Soul Societys. But you own for your sake stay out of this. Please Byakuya just forget it". The voice was familiar but he couldn't place where he heard it.

He stared into the court where he and Sasuke would spar and vision of kid him and Sasuke appeared. Ginrei was in the back room staring at the memorial stone where all the picture of all the dead kuchiki's were held. Ginrei stared at a picture of a raven haired man who wore a standard uniform and lutenient badge and said "he's your son Sojun" then he looks at a man with black hair and a patch of red on the side "yet he acts like you, Kouga i pray your fate does not befall on him" Ginrei finished.

Squad 2

Sasuke words rang in Yoruichi's head. *Sigh* "To believe you or not, to be honest I don't know what to think" Yoruchi thought. She looked at a picture of her Sasuke Byakuya and Ginrei.

Flashback

"Hey Yoruichi" Sasuke said. "Hmm" Yoruich replied. "Honestly i want to be in the Second Squad. Hiding in the shadows seemed so right to me" Sasuke says. "Heh we will see kid if you have the skill to be in my squad" Yoruichi said with a smile. Sasuke pouted. " How do i prove to you i do have the skill" Sasuke asks.

"Why do want to become a Shinigami" Yoruichi asks. " To protect my friends and family. No one messes with Sasuke Kuchiki or his friends and family thats a vow, my vow" Sasuke announced. "Sure kid sure" Yoruichi messed with Sasuke's hair as they both laughed.

Flashback end

"What happend to your vow" Yoruichi muttered as she closed her eyes.

She pictured kid sasuke laughing brightly whilst smilling.

World of living

Sasuke stumbled in the snow and fell. He saw a man running to him.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "Where am i" Sasuke asked. "Kurosaki clinic" came the answer. "You got a family" the man asked. "No" Sasuke replied. Isshin looked down in shame. The woman beside isshin said "then we will adopt you right Isshin". The man nodded. "Masaki your right" Isshin says. "Whats your name?" Masaki asked. "Sasuke" Sasuke replied. "Well Sasu welcome to the family" Isshin says. "It's Sasuke" Sasuke corrected. "Nonsense your name Sasu" Isshin says. Sasuke grumbled in annoyance. Sasuke felt small hand tug his sleve. "Don't let it get to you he's always like that" a 6 year old boy with orange hair said. "My names Ichigo thats Yuzu and thats Karin" Ichigo says while pointing at the two baby girls. "Nice to meet you onii-san" ichigo says with a smile. Sasuke smirked back and says

"Nice to meet you to Ichigo, good to be in the family"

Thats it for the special

Sasuke is adopted by the Kurosakis

I own nothing

See yah

Kuchiki234


	9. Chapter 9

100 years later

"Ichigo wake up" Sasuke said as he stood by the door frame. A moment later Isshin charged into the room shouting "Ichigoooooooo". Sasuke walked down the stairs as he heard Ichigo and Isshin arguing again. *Sigh* "not again" Sasuke muttered. Ichigo walked down the staires after kicking Isshin out of the house and saw Sasuke in suit and packing a suitcase. "Where are you going?" Ichigo asks as he sat on a chair. "Ichi-nee don't you remember Sasu-nii has a meeting tommorow at Tokyo so he will be staying for the next two days"

Yuzu reminded Ichigo. "Oh yeah" was his only response. "Nooooo my only good and behaved son is leaving me now I'm left with the devil" Isshin whales. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked annoyed. Then isshin ran to the Masaki poster and shouted "Masaki my dear wife help me make my good son stay please". "He only gone for two days" Karin said. Sasuke sighed "well guys goodbye I'll see you in two days". Sasuke nodded at Ichigo, he did the same. Yuzu and Karin gave Sasuke a hug as he left.

At night the kurosaki family was attacked

Two days later

"What the-" Sasuke says wide eyed as he saw the massive hole in the home. He frowned if a hollow attacked that means there was a Shinigami here.

"I'm home" Sasuke calles out. "Big brother your back" Yuzu says happily. "Um outside" Sasuke said pointing at the hole. "Oh that, a van crashed into our home but we were all saved" Isshin says enthusiasticly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and frowned. A van? There memory was most likely replaced.

"Where's Ichigo" Sasuke asked. "In his room" this time Karin was the one to reply. Sasuke walked up to hear that Ichigo was arguing with someone and this time it wasn't Isshin. Without knocking Sasuke walked in and saw a girl with raven hair. "Whos this?" Sasuke asked Ichigo. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia introduce herself. Sasuke eyes slightly narrowed but it went unnoticed "Hisana sister its good to know she finally found her" Sasuke thought.

"I'm Sasuke Kurosaki Ichigo's older brother" Sasuke says offering his hand for a handshake. She took it and looked at him cautiously. "You look nothing like him" Rukia comments. Sasuke smiled "I get that alot" He replies.

'He looks like Byakuya nii-sama' Rukia thought. "Oh yeah keep Ichigo safe he tends to cause fights" Sasuke says. "That's because they make fun of my name" Ichigo shouts in response.

A few days later

Ichigo was killing hollows with Rukia. Today was the day that the kurosaki family pay there respects to the kids mother (Sasuke's case adopted mother) Masaki. Rukia came along but was dragged and decided to tail them not knowing how much of a problem it would be.

Ichigo's back was crashed again the tree bark as the shinigami charged at Ichigo ready for another attack but was blocked by another blade, Sasuke's blade. The shinigami jumped back and stared wide eyed at Sasuke everyone there stared wide eyed at Sasuke as he was in Shinigami uniform. The only difference was that Sasuke blade was on his waist unlike Ichigo's whos was on his back. "Hurt my family think again" Sasuke says in a deadly low voice.

"Wow didn't know you would be here. Sasuke Kuchiki former 3 seat of the second division. I didn't know that you were here traitor" the shinigami said. "Traitor" Ichigo question. "Yes traitor" the shinigami replied. "This man whom you call your brother blew up Central 46 killing all its members, hollowfied captains and luetenients. He also raised his blade his own commanding officer, hence was officially announced traitor of Soul Society. The exiled heir of the kuchiki clan, im surprised you were not stripped of you suname. Your Grandfather was quite determined about allowing you to keep the kuchiki name. Why I don't know, after all you did drag the noble Kuchiki name through mud and dirt." Sasuke stayed silent.

"Your right" Sasuke said. "other than the hollowfication i did all those things. So what are you going to do about it?" He asked. 'So central 46 is dead i was sure i left them alive'

Sasuke thought as the shinigami charged at him. "So thats your answer" Sasuke asked.

'He's my brother no wonder he looked like Byakuya nii-sama' Rukia thought. Sasuke avoided his blows and was about to attack but was interupted by a screamed. "KARIN!" Ichigo shouted. Sasuke knocked the shinigami out and ran back. "Grand fisher" Rukia muttered. "Who?" Ichigo asked. Rukia explained who Grand fisher was. "Why aren't you helping?" Rukia asked. "I'm gonna let Ichigo have this one" Sasuke says.

Time skip

"Well what do want to know?" Sasuke askes. "Was it true? Did you do all those things." Ichigo askes.

"Yes, yes i did" Sasuke replied coldly.

"And i will tell you everything".

Time skip

Ichigo's fight with Byakuya was over and Rukia was taken. Sasuke was behind one of the trees watching everything.

Time skip

"Your awake" Sasuke says. "Rukia what about Rukia" Ichigo asked. "She was taken" Sasuke replied Ichigo looked down in shame. Sasuke then continued "we can get her back we only have 10 days before lift off. Some of your friends have began training with my clones now it's our turn" Sasuke explained. Ichigo nodded with a determined smirk.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

I own nothing

Or chapter 6

I own nothing

Kuchiki234


	10. Chapter 10

The red eyed kuchiki rewrite

Chapter 10

Alright lets begin. Sasuke pushes ichigo out of his body and kicks him down a pit. "Aaaahhhhhhhh" ichigo screamed. "Man the guy knows how to scream" Sasuke says blocking his ears. Silence. "Hey ichigo you fine down there" Sasuke called out. "Fine!fine! I AM NOT FINE!" Ichigo shouted. "Hey ichigo has anything strange happen to you" Sasuke asks. Ichigo replies "Damn you it's lik-arrrguuuargg". "Seems like he's tranforming" Sasuke says.. "Shall I deal with him" Tessai asks. "No don't worry about it" Sasuke replies.

Ichigo jumps up. Sasuke takes out his blade just in case he needed to defend himself. Ichigousing the hilt of his blade he breaks his mask.

Alright lesson one complete.

"Lesson two begin, all you have to do is damage this headband" (Konoha headband) I explain. Ichigo raised his eyebrow" its got a line through it" he says. " Dont worry about that just attack Sasuke says. Ichigo charges at him and keeps swinging and misses. "Really you think you can beat me with a piece of wood. Really ichigo im offended" Sasuke taunts. Sasuke cuts his zampackto and Ichigo starts running away from him. "Ichigo if you think this isn't a zampackto you are wrong, very wrong" Sasuke says. He keeps running and running, suddenly he stops. "Oh you stopped running, what do you intend to do now" Sasuke asks."Sasuke I suggest you watch out this power I CAN'T CONTROL IT! ZANGESTU!" He screams. A large amout of energy was released- "BURN BRIGHTLY FOR ALL TO SEE!" Sasuke made a barrier of the flames to protect him from the horrendous attack. Sasuke takes off his headband just to see it was serverly damaged. "You killed my headband ichigo, you killed my headband" Sasuke mused. Sasuke looked to see him asleep. "Unpredictable. Hes alot like you Naruto" he muttered. Sasuke examined Ichigos it blade was long and wide." Zangetsu that's his name. Strange apart from kenpachi. I know no one whos blade is already in its shikai. Man strawberry you never seize to amaze me" Sasuke says as a pulls back some loose strands of hair from his face.

With Uryu

Sasuke had to admit the quincy was annoying. The other two clones with Chad and Orihime were fine.

But Uryu

"I will not take help from a soul reaper" the quincy archer announced.

"Hey" Sasuke said seemingly offended.

"An exiled and wanted soul reaper" Sasuke corrects.

Uryu sighes "No" he replies. Sasuke realising he couldn't help him anyway (because he didn't know any quincy teqniques) frowned and just watched.

Time skip 5 days later.

"Me and you guys are going to go in we have to be quick if we get caught between the two worlds we will stay there forever got it" Sasuke explained. "Tessai watch things here" Sasuke asked. They all nodded and they ran in. They got through even though. Orihime attacked the cleaner. Sasuke inwardly cursed at her stupidity. They found themselves in Rukongai in an area near the Seiretei.

"Hey this is Rukongai right so that must be the seret- whatever place" Ichigo says as he blindly runs towards the Seiretei. Sasuke hissed " Damn idiot doesn't he know we are in enemy territory". The group was met with the sight of jidambo. The North gate, gatekeeper Jidambo was easily beaten and agreed to open the gate.

They all stood infront of the gate Jidambo opend it and we were greeted by-Ichimaru Gin. "My my this ain't righ' a gate keeper isn't meant to open the gate" he said. "Ichimaru Gin I didn't think someone of his caliber would come damn" Sasuke thought. He rembered the night before his exile seeing the child next to Aizen. "Hes with Aizen" Sasuke whispered.

"He was quite thankful for the device tessai helped him make this way no one could sense his reatsu not even Captains but now Ichimaru had seen him he will most likly tell them in the next captains meeting" Sasuke thought. Gin cut Jidambo across his chest before ichigo charged at him in anger. "ICHIGO STOP" Sasuke shouted.

He blocked ichigo blade and said "Ichigo Kurosaki, 'er Ichigo 'urosaki who Rukia 'ave 'er powers to in 'fraid thats more of a reason not to 'et you live" he finished. "Damn you" was ichigos reply. Gin was about to finish Ichigo off but was interupted by another blade, Sasuke's blade. "Former 3rd seat if the secon' squad didn' think you'll come 'ere again welcome back I missed you" he said as he gave Sasuke a fox-like grin which (which you could tell by Sasukes expression) Sasuke hated. Sasuke pushed the snake back with his blade. "Ichimaru for now we will leave, we will come back and will personally wipe the grin off your face" Sasuke says and walks away draggin ichigo with him. "Why, why didn't you let me fight him" Ichigo asked annoyed. "Do you want to save Rukia or die trying" was Sasukes reply as he walked away from the crew.

Once the commotion with Gin had calmed down a crowd had formed and erupted into mutters.

-Sasuke Kuchikis back

-but why

-the exiled heir of the kuchiki clan

\- I thought the shinigami said he was dead

-look hes helping Jidambo

-huh

-and he was fighting ichimaru taicho

Sasuke sighed, when he noticed that the crew had realised the stares of fear that the citizens were giving Sasuke. An old man whom Sasuke recognised as the village elder walked up to them and asked "Sasuke Kuchiki what business do you have here". "I will explain that for now, will you please allow me and my companies to stay a night in your home" Sasuke asked. The elder stared at him for a while. "For helping Jidambo you may" the elder replied. "Thank you" Sasuke thanked as he bowed all the villigers were taken aback by Sasukes bow as he turned to them and smiled they moved away slowly. " *sigh*Once a criminal always a criminal" Sasuke muttered

Elders place

Once they were at the village elders home Sasuke asked "Village elder do you know the where abouts of Kukaku Shiba". The elder was suprised to hear that "why do you want to know where she is?" he asked. "Another way in" Sasuke replied. The elder immediately understood. "Very well shes always moving around but I think she is here" he says pointing to a certain position on the map. "Um whos Kukaku" Orihime asked. "A friend" Sasuke says as nods at the village elder and gets up. Suddenly behind them the wall broke down and a man along with a boar came flying in.

Sasuke frowned. Now he was getting annoyed.

There is chapter 10 of the red eyed kuchiki

I own nothin

Bye

kuchiki234


End file.
